Estel's Sickness
by Sparx-007
Summary: Estel (Aragorn) gets sick. Set before LotR.


Title: Estel's Sickness  
Author: Angela faerie_bird@optusnet.com.au  
Category: Angst  
Rating: G  
Summary: Estel gets sick.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters blah, blah, blah...  
Author's Notes: Estel (Aragorn) is about 7 or 8 years old when this story happens.

* * *

**Estel's Sickness**

Elrond sighed with relief as he finally sat down in his chair on the balcony. It was the first time that day that he'd had any peace. Even with Elladan, Elrohir and Estel spending the day in the woods he couldn't get a moment to himself. It seemed like everyone always needed him for something or other. Now he was finally alone and he intended to enjoy it.

Until Elrohir flew out onto the balcony. He was obviously in a hurry and his eyes were wide with fear and desperation.

"What happened?" Elrond demanded, envisioning burning buildings and Orc stampedes.

"It's Estel, Father," Elrohir gasped. "He fainted. I think he's going to die."

That was entirely the wrong thing to say. The Elf lord's eyes went wide and he bolted into the house. Elrohir sat down on his father's chair and buried his head in his hands, praying to Elbereth that Estel would be all right.

*~*~*~*~*

When Elrond ran into his adopted son's room he found Estel lying on the bed. His face was pale and sweat dripped down his face. Elladan was sitting beside him. Elrond was very relieved to see that, for the moment, Estel didn't seem to be in any danger of dying.

"Get a cloth and cold water," Elrond told Elladan. The Elf immediately rose to his feet and walked out of the room. Elrond sat down beside his son and rested his hand on the boy's forehead. Estel slowly opened his eyes.

"I feel strange," he said quietly.

"You're sick," Elrond said gently. "You shouldn't have gone out today."

"I thought it would go away," Estel said.

"Go back to sleep," Elrond told him. "You'll feel better soon." Estel obediently closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Elladan walked back into the room with a cloth draped over his shoulder and a bowl of cold water. Elrond soaked the cloth in the water and held it against Estel's forehead.

"Is he going to be okay?" Elladan asked.

"Yes. He's only sick. The best we can do is try and get his temperature down and make sure he gets lots of rest," Elrond said. "His body will do the rest."

"I suppose I had better tell Elrohir that," Elladan sighed. He turned and headed for the door. He put his hand on the knob and then looked back at his father. "I'm sorry for taking him out. I should have noticed that something was wrong."

"It wasn't your fault," Elrond assured him. "You've never seen Men get sick before."

Elladan walked out of the room and leaned against the wall. "I still should have noticed," he muttered to himself.

The old grey bearded man walking past him stopped and stared at him. "No one knows everything, despite what some people will try and tell you," he said. "Is Estel going to be all right?"

"Father said he is going to be fine," Elladan said. "He's just sick. Father is with him now."

"That is good news," the old wizard said. "Now, which twin are you? I can never tell you two apart."

"I'm Elladan," the Elf said with a laugh. He briefly wondered how Gandalf had known about Estel, then realised that Elrohir probably had the whole house in an uproar by now.

Gandalf disappeared into Estel's room and Elladan went off to inform his brother that Estel wasn't dying.

*~*~*~*~*

A day later Estel hadn't improved much. Elrond and the twins took turns watching over him, with Gandalf occasionally joining them.

That night all three Elves kept vigil over Estel. The little boy was sweating more than ever and tossing and turning fitfully in his sleep.

"I don't know how Men go through this," Elrohir said. "It's horrible. I hate seeing him like this."

"We all do," Elrond said, "but Men have survived sickness for centuries. Estel will, too. Go to sleep."

Elrohir stretched out on the couch against the far wall and Elladan sat down on the floor, leaning against the couch. Elrond decided to take his own advice and doze off for a minute. Estel seemed to be sleeping peacefully so there was no harm in it. Elrond's head dropped down onto the boy's chest.

*~*~*~*~*

Light streamed into the room when Elrond slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head from Estel's chest.

"Are you all right, Father?" the boy asked. He sat up and stared at him.

Elrond felt Estel's forehead. It was cool. "I'm fine, Estel," he said, "and so are you." Elrond handed him a cup of water and the boy gulped it down.

"Can I go out with Elladan and Elrohir today?" Estel asked eagerly.

"No," Elrond said firmly. "You're staying in bed."

"That's not fair," the boy pouted.

"No arguments," Elrond said firmly. "You might be better but you're staying in bed today." He then got up and woke the twins. They were overjoyed to see Estel was better and began making plans for a picnic by the Bruinen the next day. Elrond slipped outside, confident that Estel was in good hands. The twins would cheer him up.

Gandalf stood just outside the door, in the hall. "Any regrets on taking him in?" the wizard asked.

"Never," Elrond said, "not if I have to live another hundred days like that."

"He will make a fine king one day," Gandalf said.

"I know," Elrond said quietly. He turned and walked down the hall.

Gandalf watched him leave and then whispered, "A fine king, indeed," and headed in the opposite direction.

THE END


End file.
